


From All Walks of Life We Unite: Timeline

by orphan_account



Series: From All Walks Of Life We Unite Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Timline fic, Updated as we go, companion fic, companion to From All Walks Of Life We Unite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the timeline for my story  From All Walks Of Life We Unite. It will include what events happened from present day (December 2020)  And when this story is set (Spring  2035). It will have relevant events to each chapter in the chapter title: [name of chapter here] events.
Series: From All Walks Of Life We Unite Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034754
Kudos: 1





	From All Walks of Life We Unite: Timeline

Following Donald Trump's defeats in twenty-twenty and twenty-twentyfour as well as Ivanka's defeats in twenty-twentyeight the Trumps turned their intrest to influencing Indian Politics. They helped put the JBP in power again and influenced policy on defense spending. This had the desired effect of bringing business to a weapons company the Trumps had invested in as well as degrading the healthcare in India.

Karthika's father developed a new surgery technique using low power lasers with a joint coalition with the NHS brining wealth toher family as well as increasing the indian admiration of Great Britian.

After tensions ran high following the Covid-19 vaccine being hoarded by countries like the UK and US two Irish university students staged terrorist bombings in five pubs in London.

The UK goverment used this as a reason for great distrust between Ireland and The UK. The right wing used it as a reason for stricter bordersecurity and caused a wave of general unrest in London and surronding areas.

Under the Harris Administration and the subsequent Occasia Cortez Administration native reservations were expanded and free classes about business were offered. This along with a great increase in preservation of culture made indeginous tourism popular.


End file.
